Harry Potter und die schöne Fortsetzung
by LilyLovely
Summary: Diese FanFic fängt direkt nach dem letzten Kapitel des siebten Buchs also vor dem Epilog an, das heißt, wir wissen, dass Harry und Ginny wieder zusammenkommen müssen, Hermine und Ron ebenfalls eine glückliche Beziehung führen sollten und irgendwann müss
1. Kapitel 1: Der Morgen nach dem Kampf

_Diese FanFic fängt direkt nach dem letzten Kapitel des siebten Buchs (also vor dem Epilog) an, das heißt, wir wissen, dass Harry und Ginny wieder zusammenkommen müssen, Hermine und Ron ebenfalls eine glückliche Beziehung führen sollten und irgendwann müssen dann auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley von den Beziehungen ihrer Kinder erfahren, aber wie und wann?_

_Dann gibt es ja auch noch die Heiratsanträge, die Hochzeiten, die Geburten der Kinder, die Erziehung(sprobleme) und wer glaubt denn, dass das alles so glatt läuft?_

_Ich beginne einfach drauf los zu schreiben und lasse mich dabei gerne von euren Reviews leiten, also macht fleißig welche!_

_Alle Figuren gehören natürlich der fantastischen J.K. Rowling und es ist auch nur ihr vorbehalten, zu bestimmen, wie das alles „wirklich" abgelaufen ist._

_Meine FanFic ist nur eine Möglichkeit (ob eine gute, schlechte, spannende, kitschige, romantische, nette, nervtötende,… könnt ihr dann selbst bestimmen…. __) von vielen._

**Kapitel 1: Der Morgen nach dem Kampf**

„"_And quite honestly", he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreatcher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime""_

(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, p.600)

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum in ihren drei Lieblingssesseln. Aus der Großen Halle dröhnte noch der Lärm, den die glücklichen Menschen dort unten verursachten. Glücklich… ja, das sollte Harry jetzt auch sein. Er hatte sich seit einem Jahr nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass Voldemort starb und er überlebte. Naja, eigentlich seit zwei Jahren, seit er eben die Prophezeiung gehört hatte.

Und Ron und Hermine waren den ganzen, langen, dunklen Weg über bei ihm gewesen. Oder fast. Sie waren für ihn da und wundervollerweise hatten auch sie überlebt und saßen jetzt mit ihm erschöpft in ihren Sesseln. Alle drei wollten sie schlafen, doch sie wussten, dass sie das jetzt nicht konnten, nicht nach allem, was vorgefallen war. Harry hatte ihnen natürlich, sobald sie ihre Sessel erreicht hatten, erzählt, was im Verbotenen Wald geschehen war. Sie hatten ihn angesehen, mit einem Blick, der viel Mitleid ausstrahlte, aber auch wenig Überraschung. Vielleicht konnte sie im Moment gar nichts mehr überraschen.

Harry hatte gerade die gesamte Zaubererschaft vor Tod, Unglück, Folter, Verlusten und Sonstigem bewahrt. Es war ihm gelungen, den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten zu besiegen. Doch das alles war noch viel zu unwirklich.

Und es gab auch genügend zum Trauern. Manche hatten heute Nacht eben doch den Tod gefunden. Tonks und Lupin geisterten in seinem Kopf herum. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen, endlich einander zu haben, endlich eine kleine, glückliche Familie zu werden und jetzt hatten sie sterben müssen, nur seinetwegen. Oder Fred! Wie sollte George ohne ihn normal weiterleben können? Konnte er den Tod seines Bruders Harry je verzeihen? Konnte die gesamte Weasley-Familie ihm je verzeihen? Er hatte ihren jüngsten Sohn seit Jahren in Lebensgefahr gebracht.

Natürlich nicht immer freiwillig, aber doch hätte Ron ohne ihn ein viel ruhigeres Leben gehabt.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe und zuckte zusammen.

Ein paar Gryffindors kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen, fingen sie lauthals an, sie zu beglückwünschen.

Neville, der offensichtlich putzmunter war, sah ihm an, dass ihm nicht zu feiern zu Mute war, was er allerdings überhaupt nicht gelten lassen wollte. „Na komm schon! Du hast gerade etwas Wundervolles vollbracht, wovon jeder immer Reden wird! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zu trauern!"

„Wann dann?", fragte Ron ganz ruhig, aber traurig. „Mein Bruder ist gerade eben gestorben und ich soll freudestrahlend in die Luft hüpfen?"

Neville und die anderen schwiegen betreten. Harry fühlte, wie ihm der schwere Klotz in seiner Brust noch schwerer wurde. Ron hatte ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht, aber tat er es doch? In Gedanken? Hermine seufzte und richtete sich auf.

„Ach komm schon, Ron! Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal einen Grund entgehen lassen, angehimmelt zu werden?", feixte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, auch er musste lächeln, als Ron anfing, sich ein bisschen zu verteidigen und die beiden sich kabbelten, als wären die letzten Tage, die letzten Monate, ach was, die letzten drei Jahre nie gewesen und Voldemort wäre nie aus der Versenkung zurückgekehrt. Das war ihm so vertraut, dass sich sogar Lupin, Tonks, Fred, eine traurige Weasley-Familie und Ginny kurzzeitig aus seinem Kopf vertreiben ließen und stattdessen ein leichtes Gefühl von „Zu Hause" einstellte.

Ja, Ginny. Auch sie hatte er die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf gehabt.

Er hatte beim Verlassen der großen Halle gesehen, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, aber mehr wusste er nicht. Plötzlich übermannte ihn seine Müdigkeit und mit einem genuschelten „Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht" begann er in den Schlafsaal zu steigen. Bei seinem letzten Blick zurück hatte er gesehen, wie Ron und Hermine sich leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten und er hatte die leise Vermutung, dass er wohl eine Weile seine Ruhe haben würde. In sich hineinlächelnd schlief er schnell ein.

Ginny Weasley hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren. Vorsichtig stahl sie sich von ihrer Familie davon und stieg unbemerkt die vertrauten Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinauf. Eigentlich erwartete sie dort eine kleine Menschenmenge, da sie Neville und ein paar andere Gryffindors vorhin ebenfalls hochkommen sah, aber als sie durch das Portätloch stieg, saß nur Hermine in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer mit geschlossenen Augen und einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Mund.

„Ähm, Hermine?", sprach sie vorsichtig ihre beste Freundin an.

Diese öffnete die Augen, erkannte Ginny, lächelte ihr zu und bedeutete ihr, sich neben sie zu setzen. Ginny holte tief Luft.

Es gab so vieles, was ihr auf der Seele brannte. So viele Fragen ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung was die Antworten betraf hatte sie noch nie gehabt.

Offensichtlich stand ihr das ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn als sie den Mund öffnete um wenigstens die ersten paar von sich zu geben, kam Hermine ihr zuvor. „Hör mal, Ginny, ich weiß du willst einiges wissen und das ist auch dein gutes Recht, schließlich geht es um deinen Freund oder Ex oder was auch immer, deinen Bruder und deine beste Freundin. Verständlich, dass du alles haarklein erfahren willst, aber ich bin einfach zu müde, um dir alles zu erzählen. Ich-", doch sie wurde hastig von Ginny unterbrochen: „Bitte, Hermine, bitte! Ich muss einfach erfahren, was in dem letzten Jahr passiert ist." Flehend sah sie Hermine an. Diese schmunzelte. „Schon gut. Ich hatte auch gar nicht vor, dir irgendwas zu verheimlichen, ich sagte lediglich, dass ich sehr müde bin und deshalb-" – „HERMINE! Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach schlafen gehen und auf morgen warten und keine Ahnung haben und-", doch Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und brachte sie mit einem Schlenker zum Schweigen. Empört funkelte Ginny sie an.

Hermine lächelte und fuhr nun ungestört fort: „Hör mir bitte zu. Ich kann dir jetzt einfach nicht alles erzählen, -lass mich ausreden- aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dich alles erleben zu lassen. Pass auf, ich werde dir jetzt meine Gedanken in deinen Kopf kopieren und du kannst sie durchleben. Der Zauber dazu ist relativ einfach, aber du musst einverstanden sein, sonst kann ich ihn nicht ausführen, also, bist du einverstanden?" Fragend sah sie Ginny an.

Dann bemerkte sie ihr leicht genervtes Gesicht, grinste und löste den Schweigezauber von ihr. „Natürlich bin ich das.", lächelte Ginny sofort. Hermine hob wieder ihren Zauberstab, sagte „Memorium traversia" und goldene Streifen, wasserähnlich und doch relativ fest, wurden von ihrem Zauberstab aus ihrem Kopf geholt und formten sich vor Ginny zu einer kleinen Pfütze, die rasch größer wurde, angereichert durch immer neue Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Erwartungsvoll neigte Ginny leicht den Kopf nach vorne um in dieses Meer aus Gold einzutauchen.

Dann sah sie alles vor sich, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war. Immer wieder hörte sie Hermines Stimme klar und deutlich, während das, was sich da vor ihr abspielte, ein wenig undeutlicher klang und ihr wurde klar, dass dies Hermines persönliche Gedanken waren. Stolz eine Freundin zu haben, die ihr ihre intimsten Gedanken so ohne weiteres zeigte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Von Hermines Zeit im Fuchsbau hatte sie ja so einiges mitbekommen, und doch… dann sah sie, wie die drei nach der Hochzeit verschwanden; die gesamte Suche nach den Horkruxen; Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12; wie Hermine und Ron sich annäherten und sich gleichzeitig Sorgen machten, ob Harry denn wusste, was er tat; Harrys und Rons Streit; Godrics Hollow; Rons Rückkehr; die weitere Suche; bei den Malfoys; der Weg nach Hogwarts; Aberforth; was im Raum der Wünsche geschehen war, bevor sie kam; Hermines und Rons Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens und ihr erster Kuss; die Schlacht; der Sieg; wie die drei in Dumbledores Büro standen und schließlich wie Harry Ron und Hermine erzählt hatte, was er im Verbotenen Wald alles durchgemacht hatte und dann wie sie alle drei gedankenverloren dasaßen und Harry schließlich schlafen ging.

Als sie endlich die Augen wieder öffnete –sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit geschlossen waren- war sie nicht mehr allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Unglaublich viele Schüler, Lehrer, Eltern, ehemalige Schüler, Auroren und viele, die sonst noch mitgekämpft hatten, standen da und unterhielten sich. Doch Ginny wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber. Sie saß da, vollkommen erschöpft, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich. Dann erst bemerkte sie den Zettel in ihrem Schoß. Sie erkannte Hermines Handschrift und stellte erst daraufhin fest, dass sie nicht mehr in dem Sessel neben ihr saß. Sie strengte ihre müden Augen an, um die paar Zeilen zu lesen.

_Ginny,_

_du wirst wohl eine Weile brauchen, bis du damit durch bist. Ich denke, ich habe dir einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. _

_Ich bin total erschöpft und wenn du diese Nachricht liest, geht es dir wahrscheinlich genauso. _

_Ich gehe also schlafen._

_Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Oder besser gesagt, morgen Mittag. Es dämmert nämlich schon. _

_Schlaf schön, _

_Hermine_

Ginny lächelte. Oh ja, sie war erschöpft und wollte nichts sehnlicher als in ihr warmes, weiches Bett, doch auf halbem Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal drehte sie um. Sie wollte nur schnell schauen, wie es ihm ging.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Jungen. Rons Schnarcher konnte man bis hierher hören. Das war gewöhnlich. Und alles was normal war, war im Moment eine Wohltat für sie. Langsam schlich sie sich zu Harrys Bett. Sein Gesicht wurde vom Mond beschienen und sie war fast erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass er sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte. Er sah nur unglaublich erschöpft aus, was ja nun wirklich verständlich war.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht. Dann erst bemerkte sie das leise Lächeln um seine Lippen. War es schon vorher da gewesen? Es tat gut, sich einzureden, sie wäre der Grund dafür.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte sie sich neben ihn. Sie wollte hier bestimmt nicht einschlafen, sie wollte ihm nur ein bisschen nahe sein. Sie spürte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem, der sie so beruhigte. Die Teile von ihr, die noch nicht müde waren, wurden es spätestens jetzt. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm war, dass sich ein sanftes Orange über den Himmel legte. Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen wie von selbst.

Als er ein paar Sekunden später seinen Arm um sie legte um sie näher zu sich heranzuziehen, bemerkte sie es schon nicht mehr.

_Ok, des war jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz so lustig, aber erstens braucht man ja auch immer einen Anfang, und zweitens denke ich, dass das diesbezüglich im zweiten Kapitel noch besser wird, da Ginny ja immerhin in Harrys Arm einschläft und noch nicht mal in seinem Schlafsaal sein sollte. _

_Also, fleißig Reviews schreiben!_


	2. Kapitel 2: Und aufgewacht

**Kapitel 2: Und Aufgewacht**

_Bei dieser FanFic, die zwischen dem letzten Kapitel des siebten HP-Bandes und dem Epilog spielt, habe ich einfach begonnen drauf los zu schreiben und lasse mich dabei gerne von euren Reviews leiten, also macht fleißig welche!_

_Alle Figuren gehören natürlich der fantastischen J.K. Rowling und es ist auch nur ihr vorbehalten, zu bestimmen, wie das alles „wirklich" abgelaufen ist._

_Meine FanFic ist nur eine Möglichkeit (ob eine gute, schlechte, spannende, kitschige, romantische, nette, nervtötende,… könnt ihr dann selbst bestimmen…. ) von vielen._

Harry und Ginny öffneten ihre Augen im gleichen Moment.

Sie blickte in seine vertrauten Grünen und er in ihre ebenso vertrauten Braunen. Dann stellte sich bei ihm die Verwirrung, bei ihr der Schock ein und erst ganz allmählich stellten sie fest, warum sie eigentlich aufgewacht waren.

Verschlafen blickten sie fast zeitgleich in Rons entsetztes Gesicht.

Langsam nahm Ginny die Worte wahr, die aus seinem Mund kamen, naja, also eigentlich eher hinauskatapultiert wurden.

„HARRY!!!! WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU MIT MEINER SCHWESTER GETAN??? Ich dachte, wir wären FREUNDE!!!! Und jetzt DAS!!! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR???

Und DU!!! DU bist meine SCHWESTER!!!!! IHR BEIDEN HABT-"

„Ron, … Ron!... RON!! ROHOHON!!", setzte Harry an, aber der Angesprochene reagierte noch nicht einmal, sondern steigerte sich nur noch mehr in seine Schimpftirade hinein.

„RONALD WEASLEY!" Als Ginny ihre ersten beiden Worte gesprochen hatte, war Ron schlagartig verstummt und Harry konnte einfach nicht umhin sie auf der einen Seite ein wenig mit Mrs. Weasley zu vergleichen und sie auf der anderen Seite zu bewundern. Schnell riss er sich zusammen und lauschte ihr, was bei dieser Lautstärke nun wirklich kein Problem war.

„Falls es dir mit deinem Spatzenhirn entgangen sein sollte, habe ich meine Kleider noch AN! Ich wollte gestern Nacht lediglich nach Harry sehen! Was kann ICH dafür, dass ich so müde war? DU warst auch nicht gerade wach!"

„Ihr habt also nicht-", setzte Ron kleinlaut an, doch Harry sagte sofort, ebenfalls leicht empört: „Natürlich nicht!"

Damit hatte er jetzt aber offensichtlich Ginny zur Weisglut gebracht. „NATÜRLICH NICHT? Ach ja, und WARUM bitteschön nicht? Was genau wäre daran denn bitte so ‚natürlich' FALSCH? Ich denke, wir- ach, VERGISS ES!", Harry, jetzt total verwirrt, sah sie von der Seite her an und sah, wie sie tief Luft holte und dann ruhiger, wenn auch nicht weniger eindrucksvoll – angesichts des vor Empörung, Verwirrung und Wut verzerrten Gesichts Rons- an diesen gewandt hinzufügte: „Und falls du immer noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest- was mich bei _dir_ ja wirklich nicht wundern würde-, du machst dich gerade mehr als peinlich. Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann frag doch mal Neville, Dean und Seamus.", von denen Harry gerade erst gemerkt hatte, dass sie ebenfalls um sein Bett herum standen und sich tatsächlich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten, „Die können dich dann nämlich in aller Ruhe auslachen. Und dabei will ich wirklich nicht im Weg stehen!" Damit sprang sie auf, warf noch einen gehässigen Blick auf Ron, einen enttäuschten und wütenden auf Harry, schenkte Neville, Dean und Seamus ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und schon war sie aus der Tür gestürmt, die sie auch noch schön theatralisch zuknallte.

Daraufhin war es erst mal sehr leise im Schlafsaal. Irgendwann rang Ron sich zu einem gemurmelten und stockenden „War nicht so gemeint…du weißt ja… was ist jetzt eigentlich mit euch? ... äh… ja,… tut mir Leid" durch, das Harry nur abnickte.

Er blickte noch immer verwirrt hinter Ginny her. „Was genau war _das _denn?", fragte er schließlich nur perplex, woraufhin Neville, Dean und Seamus in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ist doch klar", erbarmte sich schließlich irgendwann Neville, worüber Harry mehr als dankbar war. „Also, dass sie auf Ron sauer ist, ist ja wirklich verständlich, wo er ihr und dir so überhaupt nicht über den Weg traut." Harry nickte, und die drei „Verstehenden" schienen froh, dass er wenigstens noch solch banale Sachen verstand.

„Das mit dir ist jetzt ein bisschen komplizierter. Also, dadurch dass du sie so hart abgelehnt hast, wenn auch nur um deinen besten Freund zu beruhigen, fühlt sie sich natürlich wenig begehrenswert und denkt, du willst sie gar nicht mehr. Ich weiß, ", fügte er hinzu, als Harry ganz schnell widersprechen wollte, „dass du das komplett anders siehst und nur _noch _nicht wollest." „_Noch?_", kam es ungläubig von Ron, der so aussah, als ob er sich ein schönes Aufwachen anders vorstellte, als in die unglaublichen Tiefen der weiblichen Gefühlswelt zu blicken.

Neville sagte jetzt mit leichtem Mitleid in der Stimme: „Weißt du, ein einfaches ‚Nein, haben wir nicht.' hätte es auch getan. Dadurch hättest du nur Tatsachen erklärt und ihr nicht wehgetan. Aber woher soll man das als Junge auch gleich wissen?"

Vollkommen verstört sah Harry ihn an. War das wirklich Neville? Neville, der sonst so ungeschickte, nur für Kräuterkunde begabte Junge, der ihm gerade Mädchen und ihre verqueren Gedankenwege erklärte?

„Ähm… ja, das klingt sogar ein bisschen logisch, aber woher um Himmels Willen-", setzte er also an, woraufhin Seamus und Dean wieder einen Lachkrampf bekamen.

„Harry, du hast das letzte Jahr unheimlich viel getan, und zweifellos auch viel gelernt, während wir hier in Hogwarts waren und, naja, da haben wir uns eben anderweitig ‚beschäftigt'.", erklärte jetzt Seamus. „Ich war letztes Jahr mit zwei Mädchen zusammen, Dean hat gerade eine Freundin und Neville auch, allerdings hatte er davor schon zwei Freundinnen.", fuhr er weiter, wobei Ron fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

„Drei! Du vergisst, dass ich zwei Wochen mit Luna zusammen war.", kam in dem Moment leise von Neville. Dann fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Aber irgendwie hatte ich wohl nie so die große Chance gegen ihre Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkakler." Und wieder ging Gelächter durch den Schlafsaal, in das diesmal auch Harry und Ron einstimmten.

Nach einer Weile – die fünf waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, über die unverständlichen Ansichten von Mädchen herzuziehen, denn auch Neville, Dean und Seamus konnten sich einfach nicht alles erklären- klopfte es an der Schlafsaaltür und Harrys Herz tat einen Hüpfer, als er an Ginny dachte, wenn er auch noch keine Ahnung hatte, was genau er ihr sagen sollte.

Doch als die Tür aufging, kam kein flammend roter, sondern ein buschiger brauner Haarschopf samt Körper herein. „Morgen!", strahlte Hermine alle an und ging in Richtung Ron, der gleich mal aufstand, sie bei der Hand nahm, hinauszog und damit einem Rat von Dean folgte, der der Meinung war, man sollte seine Freundin immer sofort aus eventuell peinlichen Situationen retten.

Kaum waren Hermine und Ron draußen, prusteten die anderen vier deshalb auch gleich wieder los.

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry: „Und wie bringe ich das mit Ginny jetzt wieder in Ordnung?"

„Das ist so typisch du!", empörte sich Hermine, nachdem Ron ihr erzählt hatte, was im Schlafsaal geschehen war. Die beiden saßen unter ihrer Lieblingsbirke am See in dem sich der Himmel, der schon etwas dunkler wurde, da es in der Zwischenzeit schon fast wieder Abend geworden war, spiegelte.

„Konntest du die beiden nicht einfach mal machen lassen? Ich meine, die lieben sich schließlich, ist ja klar, dass das irgendwann mal kommt. Damit musst du einfach rechnen und das kannst du auch nicht verhindern!"

Rons Arm, der um ihre Hüfte gelegt war, zuckte. ‚Nein! Heißt das, sie erwartet? Nein…Oder doch?... Oh man… Ganz tief durchatmen… sie hat ja schließlich gesagt, irgendwann mal… das war jetzt keine Anspielung, oder?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Warum eigentlich nicht? Immerhin waren sie 18. Sie waren sogar schon in der Muggelwelt erwachsen. Und Muggel sind ja bekanntlich immer hinterher… Ron wurde ganz plötzlich unwohl.

Offensichtlich hatte Hermine das bemerkt, denn sie wechselte schnell das Thema. Wenn er auch das leise Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel nicht sah, das ihm verraten hätte, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was ihre Worte bei ihm ausgelöst hatten.

„Weißt du schon, was du jetzt machen willst?", fragte sie. „Ähm… wie wär's mit: hier mit dir sitzen bleiben?", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, worauf ich hinaus will. McGonagall ist zur Schulleiterin ernannt worden und sie hat einen Aushang überall machen lassen. Hast du ihn noch nicht gesehen? Sie bietet allen an, das letzte Jahr noch mal zu wiederholen, auch wenn sie dann zwei mal Erstklässler hat, aber du kennst sie ja, das kriegt sie schon hin. Weißt du, nachdem ich einen Blick auf die Listen geworfen habe, auf denen man sich eintragen kann, habe ich den starken Verdacht, dass so ziemlich alle dieses Angebot annehmen werden. Im letzten Jahr haben die meisten hier kaum etwas gelernt." Sie schwieg einen Moment. Dann fuhr sie träumerisch fort: „Glaubst du nicht auch, es wäre wundervoll noch mal ein Jahr hier zu sein um zu lernen? Ein ganz normales Jahr, wie jeder andere auch. Ohne irgendwelche dunklen Gedanken an Voldemort – oh Ron, er ist TOT- oder sonstige Probleme. Ja, ich glaub ich hol das siebte Jahr nach. Ich mach meine UTZe, vorausgesetzt ich bekomme sie hin-", Ron schnaubte, was er allerdings gekonnt in ein Husten verwandelte und seine Hand noch tiefer in ihrem Haar vergrub. „- Dann könnte ich eine Ausbildung machen. Im Ministerium. Oh, ja! Denen muss ja mal jemand zeigen, wie man das richtig anpackt, wenn ich daran denke, was die der Zaubererwelt alles angetan haben. Allein Umbridge!"

Ron sah sie an und sagte ernst: „Du könntest das. Wirklich. Wenn jemand da hin kommt und denen die Meinung sagen kann, dann muss das jemand sein, von dem sie wissen, der kann was. Der hat gute Noten, kann anwenden, hat unheimlich viel Grips und Allgemeinwissen und hat extrem mitgeholfen, gegen ihn zu agieren." Einen Moment sah er in ihr geschmeicheltes Gesicht und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll, aber ich denke auch, dass ich mal ein Jahr in Hogwarts erleben möchte, ohne dass wir und Harry in irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Geheimnisse verstrickt sind. Vielleicht geh ich in den Laden von George, jetzt wo Fred nicht mehr da ist…", seine Stimme verlor sich und Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Hey! Das ist doch mal eine gute Idee. Du könntest George bestimmt unheimlich unterstützen und du würdest die ganze Zeit das tun, was Fred immer wollte. Er wäre, glaub ich, froh darüber, dass du versuchst, das zu machen, was er nicht mehr kann." Ihre Worte waren tröstend und allein die Tatsache, dass er sie hatte und die Aussicht auf ein Jahr in Hogwarts mit ihr und allen anderen machten ihn wieder glücklich.

Ginny saß allein am Seeufer. Fast gegenüber saßen Ron und Hermine, die sie allerdings nicht sehen konnten, da sie hinter einem Farnwedel saß und außerdem hatten sie eh nur Augen füreinander.

Schon war es ihr wieder peinlich, was vorhin im Schlafsaal geschehen war. Gut, auf Ron war sie zu Recht sauer, aber Harry?

Sie wollte doch auch nicht, noch nicht jedenfalls. Aber er hatte so empört geklungen, wie Ron so etwas überhaupt annehmen könnte. Als wäre es das Schlimmste, was ihm einfiel, mit ihr…

So langsam dämmerte es Ginny allerdings, dass sie im letzten Satz wohl das ‚ihr' durch ‚einem Mädchen' ersetzen sollte. Harry war doch überhaupt nicht gegen sie gewesen, sondern wohl eher, dass ausgerechnet sein bester Freund ihn grundlos so zusammen schrie. Sie hatte komplett überreagiert, war so verletzt und vor allem so dumm gewesen. Und jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie das mit Harry wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte. Wo er doch so viel durchgemacht hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch eine zickige Freundin gebrauchen. Aber war sie das überhaupt noch, bzw. wieder? Seine Freundin? Es war nicht irgendwie abgesprochen gewesen, dass sie wieder zusammen sein könnten, sobald Voldemort besiegt war…

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, nur um in Harrys grüne Augen zu blicken.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig. ‚Was dümmeres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, oder?'

Harry sah sie an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen vorhin…-"

„Gott, ich war so eine blöde Kuh. Ich hab das doch überhaupt nicht so gemeint, ich war nur durcheinander, wegen Ron und… und- uns." Das letzte Wort hatte sie sehr leise gesagt. Langsam setzte sich Harry neben sie.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, bis Harry schließlich fragte: „Weißt du schon, was du machen willst? Ich meine wegen Hogwarts?" Ginny lächelte. „ich werde gleich das siebte Jahr machen und das sechste mehr oder weniger überspringen, damit ich mit dir, Ron und Hermine zusammen in einer Klasse bin… das heißt, wenn ihr das siebte Jahr macht?" fragend blickte sie ihn an. Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Natürlich. Ich will ja schließlich immer noch Auror werden und dazu brauche ich eine ganze Menge UTZe. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit in meinem Jahrgang wärst, aber glaubst du, du schaffst das? Immerhin hattet ihr ziemlich, ich sag mal, wechselhaften Unterricht, oder nicht?"

„Ich hab das letzte Jahr ein bisschen ‚einen auf Hermine gemacht'. Ich war ziemlich viel in der Bibliothek und hab unheimlich viel gelernt. Außerdem", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „kann mir Hermine ja helfen."

Sie lachten beide und plötzlich war es, als wären sie nie auseinander gewesen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann beugte sich Harry vor und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen. Ginnys Hände hielten sich an seiner Hüfte fest und sie zog ihn damit noch ein Stückchen näher und beide konnten –zumindest für den Augenblick- die ganzen dunklen Gedanken vergessen, die ihnen noch immer im Kopf herumschwirrten und stattdessen einfach glücklich sein.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts im Umbruch

Kapitel 3: Hogwarts im Umbruch

**Kapitel 3: Hogwarts im Umbruch**

Die nächsten vier Wochen waren für Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine die seltsamsten, die sie je in Hogwarts erlebt hatten. Der Unterricht war komplett abgesagt worden (sehr zur Trauer von Hermine –die sich allerdings gerne von Ron trösten lies-), sämtliche Regeln fanden keine Beachtung und in den ganzen Klassenzimmern waren behelfsmäßige Erweiterungen des Krankenflügels eingerichtet worden. Auch wenn es einige tatsächlich geschafft hatten, ohne größere Verletzungen zu bleiben, so litten doch alle unter kleineren Wunden und ein Großteil hatte Depressionen bekommen, worüber sich Ron immer wieder auslassen musste.

„Mann, ein einziger Kampf! Die haben Probleme! Wir sind seit sieben Jahren sechs Mal gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer angetreten, dabei noch gegen an die hundert Todesser, Dementoren, Riesenschlangen, Werwölfe, Drachen und was weiß ich nicht alles und dann haben wir noch mal eben sieben Horkruxe vernichtet!" „Ron, ", setzte Hermine dann jedes Mal an, „du weißt schon, dass Harry das Meiste davon allein gemacht hat und ich könnte mich nicht erinnern dass du je gegen Dementoren, Drachen und Basilisken angetreten bist. Und gegen Voldemort – " – „Jaja… ist ja schon gut!", sagte Ron dann - ebenfalls jedes Mal - gereizt.

Täglich gingen die vier in den Krankenflügel, um Luna zu besuchen, die einen sehr starken Schockzauber abbekommen hatte, der sie ans Bett fesselte.

Auch wenn sie davon nicht allzu viel mitbekam, denn sie war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass ihre Schmerzwellen viel eher von einem umgänglichen Traumgnomimitat kämen.

„Wisst ihr, die sind so klein, wenn sie einem in den Kopf gehen, dass man sie gar nicht richtig sehen kann. Mein Vater hat mal einen Artikel über sie geschrieben, aber die meisten Zauberer wollen das wohl nicht wahrhaben. Schade, eigentlich sind sie ja ganz süß. Vor allem die umgänglichen, mit den anderen wollte ich nicht unbedingt Bekanntschaft schließen…"

Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil hatten ebenfalls Fluchschäden und lagen in dem umgestalteten Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Auch wenn Ron sich strikt weigerte, Lavender zu sehen und Hermine ihn immer solidarisch unterstützte, gingen Harry und Ginny fast jeden Tag zu ihnen, nachdem sie Wood und Lee Jordan einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, die zu ihrer besonderen Freude in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer untergekommen waren, von dem aus man auf das Quidditchfeld sah.

Auch die meisten Lehrer hatten Verletzungen und bei Madam Trelawney waren sich die Heiler im St. Mungo nicht sicher, ob sie durchkommen würde, auch wenn sie das jedes Mal mit einer Handbewegung abtat.

„Erst neulich habe ich in der Kugel gesehen, dass ich über einen außergewöhnlichen Lebenswillen verfüge und die Welt überraschen werde. Was sollte das sonst bedeuten, wenn nicht mein Überleben? So, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, wäre ich bereit für ein Gläschen Kochsherry, was meinen Sie?"

Für Harry, Ron und Hermine gestaltete es sich schwierig, auf den Gängen umherzulaufen, denn sie mussten jedem ihre Geschichte erzählen, auch wenn sie die schon aus erster Hand kannten. Dennis Creevey beispielsweise kam jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die vier zu und wollte jedes noch so kleine Detail noch einmal hören, und sollten sie etwas vergessen, dann wurden sie jedes Mal unverzüglich daran erinnert.

„So langsam könnte er doch echt mal Ruhe geben, oder?", fragte Hermine und lies sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken, den gerade eine Erstklässlerin für sie freigemacht hatte.

„Allerdings!", murmelte Harry, der sich auf den noch freien Sessel neben sie setzte.

Ginny lächelte. „Wisst ihr was? Jetzt sind schon fast vier Wochen vergangen, seit Harry gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat! In zwei Tagen fangen die Ferien an!"

Hermine und Harry starrten sie an. „Du hast Recht!", rief Harry vollkommen perplex.

Wo sollte er eigentlich in den Ferien hin? Zu den Dursleys konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, aber er sollte sich mal schleunigst Gedanken darüber machen, wie um alles in der Welt er sich bei den Weasleys einladen sollte, ohne unverschämt zu sein. Und dann gab es da ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sauer auf ihn waren, da er die Schuld an Freds Tod trug. Von diesem Schuldgefühl hatte er nur Ron erzählt. Er wusste, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine ihm sofort ausgeredet hätten, dass Freds Tod etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, und sie hätten es wohl auch Mrs. Weasley gesteckt, und das wollte er nicht. Ron hatte zwar auch gesagt, das sei Schwachsinn, aber er hatte ihm versprochen, keinen Ton zu irgendjemandem zu sagen, und warum auch immer war Harry das viel wert.

Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das hab' ich gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen! Oh mein Gott, ich muss sofort in die Bibliothek, dort war ich in den ganzen letzten Wochen soooo selten! Ich muss unbedingt vor den Ferien noch ein wenig nachlesen!" und schon war sie aus dem Porträtloch gerannt.

„Sie hat Recht, sie war fast gar nicht dort. Nur jeden Tag.", lachte Ginny. „Und dann auch nur drei Stunden und jeden zweiten Tag etwas länger… so ungefähr fünf.", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.

Ginny lachte wieder und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Harry betrachtete sie ausgiebig und fragte:„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mit jedem Tag schöner wirst?"

Ginny lächelte. „Du alter Charmeur." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Eine ganze Weile waren sie in diesen Kuss versunken, erst ein spitzer Schrei lies sie sich von einander lösen.

Verwirrt blickte Harry umher und sah, wie Parvati, die erst gestern vollkommen genesen war, schreckensstarr auf einen Punkt über sich deutete. Er folgte ihrem Blick und musste lachen. Dort oben saß eine –zugegebenermaßen übergroße- Spinne. Einen Moment hatte er doch wirklich geglaubt, da wäre ein Todesser oder sonstiges. In seinen Alpträumen ließen sie ihn nämlich noch nicht in Ruhe, auch wenn die meisten in Wirklichkeit längst in Askaban saßen, oder sich aus Verzweiflung noch am Abend von Voldemorts Tod umgebracht hatten.

Er wandte sich wieder an Ginny, die ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte und den Schwellzauber, der auf der Spinne lag, rückgängig machte.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo Ron abgeblieben ist?", fragte er dann.

Ginny sah ihn an und vergaß für einen Moment, die Spinne, die jetzt wieder zu wachsen begann.

„Keine Ahnung, nach dem Mittagessen hat er gemeint, er müsse noch was erledigen und war weg. Stimmt, er müsste eigentlich längst wieder da sein." Gedankenverloren hatte sie ihren Zauberstab noch immer auf die Spinne gerichtet, die mittlerweile die Größe eines Sessels erreicht hatte und nun auch noch lila wurde.

„Was er wohl vorhat?", fragten sie sich gleichzeitig.

Ron stand in der Zwischenzeit am Fenster der Eulerei und wartete ungeduldig.

Klatsch, hatte ihn schon wieder Eulenmist getroffen. ‚Verdammt!', dachte er.

Direkt nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich Feder, Tinte und Pergament geschnappt und war hier hoch gerannt. Ihm war erst heute bewusst geworden, dass sie in zwei Tagen schon Ferien hatten. Und damit, dass sein bester Freund wohl ein Problem mit seinem Ferienquartier hatte.

In zwei Tagen würden alle, die noch verletzt oder krank waren an ihre Familien oder ins St. Mungo abgegeben werden, die gesunden würden wie jedes Jahr nach Hause fahren. Und Harry hatte kein zu Hause. Eigentlich hatte er nie eines gehabt.

Plötzlich entdeckte er eine kleine Eule, die auf die Eulerei zuflog. Ja, es konnte Pigwidgeon sein! „Na endlich!", murmelte er.

Kaum war er hier oben angekommen, hatte er Pigwidgeon mit einem Brief an seine Eltern losgeschickt, in denen er sie fragte, ob Harry gleich mit in den Fuchsbau dürfe und auch was mit Hermine sei. Denn auch auf sie wollte er ungern verzichten.

Er hatte ihr nichts gesagt, falls sie nicht durfte und auch Ginny wollte er wegen Harry keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Und Harry, das hatte er deutlich gemerkt, als der ihm von seinen Schuldgefühlen erzählt hatte, würde sich wohl nicht richtig trauen, seine Eltern zu fragen, ob er kommen dürfte.

Und jetzt wartete er seit Stunden in der stinkenden, heißen Eulerei auf eine Antwort. ‚Konnte sie nicht ein bisschen früher schreiben?' hatte er sich tausendmal gefragt…

Pigwidgeon flog zum Fenster rein und landete ungelenk auf einer Stange. Mit fliegenden Fingern machte er den Umschlag ab und öffnete ihn. Sofort erkannte er die Handschrift seiner Mutter.

Seine Augen huschten auf dem Brief umher und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass er sonst nichts gesagt hat? Nur, dass er etwas erledigen muss? Nicht, was und bis wann er wieder zurück ist? Und was, wenn ihm was passiert ist?", fragte Hermine nun ungefähr zum zwanzigsten Mal hysterisch.

„Hermine! Uns ist doch auch eben erst aufgefallen, dass er eigentlich längst wieder da sein müsste und dann sind wir sofort zu dir gerannt, um dich zu fragen, ob du ihn gesehen hast. Also: ja, wir sind uns ganz sicher und nein, ihm ist bestimmt nichts passiert!", erklärte Ginny ungefähr zum zwanzigsten Mal ganz ruhig.

Sie waren wieder auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm, als Ron ihnen entgegen kam. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich such euch schon!" – „Wir dich auch!" entgegneten die drei gleichzeitig.

Ron lächelte und streckte ihnen den Brief seiner Mutter entgegen. „Hier. Den ersten und letzten Teil könnt ihr überspringen, ihr kennt sie ja…"

„Von Mum?", fragte Ginny, die die Handschrift ihrer Mutter ebenfalls gleich erkannt hatte. Sie nahm den Brief entgegen und las vor:

_Lieber Ronald,_

_Das freut mich aber, dass du mir geschrieben hast._

_Deinem Vater und mir geht es ganz gut, von Fred abgesehen. Arthur ist im Zaubereiministerium sehr angesehen, seit sie wissen, dass er Harry so gut es ging unterstützt hat. Er verdient jetzt mehr! Und da Kingsley Minister ist, kann er sich wirklich nicht beklagen. Charlie schreibt regelmäßig, dass bei ihm alles in bester Ordnung ist und auch Bill und Fleur lassen oft von sich hören. George hat den Laden erst mal Verity überlassen und ist hier bei uns._

_Selbstverständlich können Harry und Hermine über die Sommerferien zu uns kommen. Was war das denn für eine Frage? _

_Harry kann gleich von King's Cross aus mit und Hermine kann kommen, wann immer sie will, sie weiß ja, dass sie willkommen ist. Nur denke ich, ihre Eltern wollen sie auch mal wieder sehen… _

_Richte den beiden aus, dass ich mich freue, sie zu sehen._

_Auf dich und Ginny freue ich mich natürlich auch! Ich hoffe inständig, dass ihr, Harry und Hermine euch mal ein wenig zurücknehmt und nicht wieder versucht, die magische Welt zu retten. (Was euch ja zweifellos gelungen ist)_

_Alles Liebe, _

_Mum _

„Ron, so langsam fang ich an, dich wirklich zu mögen!", lachte Ginny und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Oh, Ron, das ist aber lieb von deiner Mum! Du musst ihr unbedingt zurück schreiben, dass ich gerne… nein, warte, ich schreib ihr selber, sie wird sich sicher freuen…" Sie küsste Ron und stürmte dann die Treppe hinauf davon.

Dann kam Ginny ein anderer Gedanke. „Und wie bringen wir Mum und Dad bei, dass Harry und ich und du und Hermine ein Paar sind?"

Ron schluckte und Ginny beschloss, sofort mit Hermine zu reden. Als sie weg war hatte Harry dann ausreichend Zeit, um sich bei Ron zu bedanken. Dieser murmelte aber nur verlegen was von „war doch klar… ich kann dich doch nicht im Stich lassen… bist doch mein bester Freund…"

Dann gingen sie den Mädchen hinterher und hofften, dass die schon brillante Ideen hatten…

HINWEIS: Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, habe ich hier ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen. Das liegt daran, dass ich leider Probleme mit dem Forum hier habe. Mein Computer stürzt fast jedes Mal ab, wenn ich etwas hochlade, deswegen werde ich es auch nicht mehr tun. Wenn ihr meine Story weiterverfolgen wollt, dann kopiert euch einfach den Link hier: www.hpffa.de/viewstory.php?sid2386&textsize0&chapter4 Da gehts dann direkt mit Kapitel 4 weiter, wobei ich bei dieser Story grade eine kleine Schreibblockade habe. Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, euch dort wieder als treue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen! Liebe Grüße, Lilylove


End file.
